The Search
by aaronb146
Summary: Follow Ash and Serena on their journey through the Kalos region! This is loosely based on the anime, but with a much greater depth look into what the two are thinking throughout their journey. Amourshipping, but with cameos from older characters! Hope you enjoy!


_Hey there! This story will follow Ash and Serena on an adventure through Kalos. I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, and finally decided to pull the trigger on it! This is my first fanfiction, and I am by no means a great writer, so please feel free to leave a comment, or send a PM when you find something I could do better! I greatly appreciate it!_

 _ **I do not own Pokemon, nor any of the characters or ideas belonging to the franchise. No such rights belong to me.**_

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed under my soft, velvety sheets to find myself staring at the dark ceiling. A slight breeze rustled the tree just outside my window creating an eerie whistling sound, causing my to shiver slightly. Looking over to my right revealed Fletchling peacefully sleeping away on her perch.

My mind was anything but peaceful at these dark hours of night, searching to make any sense of my life. Sure, nothing was terribly bad, but after having Rhyhorn riding stuffed down my throat everyday of my life for the past ten years, I wasn't exactly content.

Mom is a well endeared Rhyhorn rider throughout Kalos and Kanto, and as her only daughter, I was obviously chosen to follow in her footsteps. Now, I absolutely love pokemon of all shapes and sizes, but just something about racing full speed through a course isn't exactly what I want to put my heart and soul into. Since I'm five years past the age I could choose to head out on a pokemon adventure, age 10, getting such a late start training for gyms doesn't seem too appealing for me either.

Then I remembered what he told me all those years ago at the summer camp. _Never give up until it's over!_ That sweet, adorable, smiling raven haired boy had helped me find something in myself to carry on at such a young age, and his words and action have stuck with me ever since.

What an absolute shame I've not heard a thing from him in such a long time, that it feels like a lifetime ago. I wonder where in the world he is now a days. Is he out training pokemon in the footsteps of his father? Has he found his passion in life? All I hope for is that Ash Ketchum is living his life in the manner that he wishes. I just wish that he could find his way to the Kalos region. What a miracle it would be to see his smile again after all this time.

Thinking about years gone by wore out my mind, and allowed me to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Back home in Pallet Town after a very long travel in the Unova region, I laid down in my bed for the first time in almost a year as Pikachu curled up beside me to get a well-earned night's rest. It felt wonderful resting in my own home, but something was poking at my thoughts, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Five regions down, and countless more to explore. How has it been five years already? I've come so far and yet there's still so many more pokemon to meet, places to see, and friends to make! Where in the world could I possibly go next? So much has been in the news recently about the Kalos region. Professor Oak has been talking nonstop about how his colleague has potentially discovered something groundbreaking for pokemon evolution.

Yet, these years have been absolutely exhausting for my mind and body. Even though I've been in the great company of wonderful friends, it pains me to stay so far away from mom for so long, especially after how dad just up and left her for his pokemon journey. Going away to Kalos would eliminate any chance of seeing her until I'm finished, and who even knows what's after that? Would I end up like my father and never see her again? Is that what being a pokemon trainer requires? Is the pain of leaving my home forever worth any worldly gain of being a pokemon master?

Should I even continue?

I shuddered at all these questions. Pikachu, after traveling with me for so long, sensed something wasn't quite right with me, and popped his head up and nuzzled me.

"Pika?" he quietly asked inquisitively.

"I'm fine, buddy. Just thinking about what comes next. How much more is out there in this world? What will it take to become a pokemon master? You know what that turned my dad into, and I haven't seen him in ten years. I don't want to end up like that... No. I won't end up like that," I said as I gazed at the ceiling covered in pokeball stickers from my childhood.

"Pika... Pikachu!" Pikachu said as his eyes filled with compassion toward me. I knew that he would never leave my side whatever may happen.

"Thanks, Pikachu. You know what? I won't let this get me down. I've gotta continue this adventure wherever it may lead me, and I will not give up!"

Saying these words to the pokemon who had been with me through all of the highs and lows of our adventure led me to remember a scenario from many years ago. How long was that? Eight? Nine? No, ten years ago!

 _Professor Oak had a summer camp for all of the kids in the Pallet Town area, and I was on a mission to find and draw several pokemon. As I was searching for the last one, it ran off on me! Naturally, I decided to pursue it so I could get a better look at its belly. Running through the woods led me to run through a patch of bushes, and by a tree I saw her._

 _A girl who was kneeling down in pain crying out for her mommy. I forgot all about the Poliwag I was chasing, and ran to help her. I bent down to find that she had twisted her ankle, and looked very upset._

" _Hi! I'm Ash! Don't you worry, I've got just the thing!" I pulled out my handkerchief, and tied it around the girl's ankle. "Now watch this!" I put my hands in the air and chanted, "Feel better, feel better right away!"_

 _The girl tried to stand up, but still couldn't. "Ouch! It still hurts!"_

 _Trying to keep her spirits up, I put on my biggest smile, and told her, "Never give up until it's over! Now come on." I put out my hand for her to grab, and pulled her up into my arms. We ended up hugging, but I shifted her to my side so we could walk back to Professor Oak. "See? You did it! Now I think we should be getting back to the campsite."_

 _Watching her eyes light up made me smile one of the largest smiles I'd ever had. Shrugging it off, we walked back to the campsite, talked until the day ended, and spent the rest of the week together searching for pokemon._

The girl, whose name I found out to be Serena, and I remained friends for the next two years, and grew very close until her mother and her had to move away to the Kalos region. We lost touch, and haven't talked since then. Perhaps she was on a journey of her own? Maybe I'd get the chance to see her again! The thought of that made me smile slightly, to which Pikachu caught.

"Pika?" No trace of worry were in his voice this time.

"Oh buddy, Just reminiscing about an old friend. Say, why do you think it is that I've never had any luck with girls on our adventures? Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were all traveling with us for quite some time. We all had our great times, and ended up as great friends that I will never forget, but there must have been at least one of the other girls I met along the way that could have ended up as... you know... more than a friend," I blushed at mentioning such a thing, but Pikachu shot me a look of disappointment.

"Pika... Pika...chu?" he questioned.

"What're you saying? You think that the girls I traveled with had... feelings for me? You've got to be joking. Me? Out of all the people in this world?" I was definitely confused at this point.

Pikachu simply sighed and gave me a tiny shock.

"Hey! What's that for? What'd I do to you?"

Pikachu grinned and let out a final, "Chu!" before curling up and going to sleep.

This left me in utter confusion, but only one person remained on my mind; Serena. I'd never felt this feeling before, but I... missed her. Sure, it had been a long time since we'd spoken, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was out there somewhere looking for answers as well. And the last place I knew she was, was in the Kalos region.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I had made up my mind on where to travel next; the Kalos Region. I could learn from Professor Sycamore, travel the region, collect badges, and maybe...just maybe... find Serena again. This had to be the right choice. Something just felt so right. I drifted to sleep peacefully, and excitedly awaiting the next adventure to come my way.

* * *

 _And there we have it! Chapter 1! It's a bit short, I know, but the chapters will grow in length and hopefully quality. If you haven't guessed it, this is an Amourshipping story, but we may see cameos from older characters as the story progresses. =) Thank you very much for bearing with me through the story so far! Here's to hoping it continues into something great! If you think it has potential, feel free to favorite so you can get updates as I release them. Any comments or PMs with criticisms are also very welcome. Thanks again, and I hope to see you very soon!  
-Aaron_


End file.
